marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:God's Shoes
|image = |caption = "God's Shoes" - as vouchsafed to Al -- in Season 6 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 6 |episode = 8 |overall = 113 |network = FOX |production = 6.08 |imdb = tt642279 |guests = Tim Kazurinsky Larry Jacobson Brad Blumenthal Megan O'Hara June Foray |taping = October 18, 1991 |airdate = November 3, 1991 |writers = Ellen L. Fogle |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "If I Could See Me Now" |next = "Kelly Does Hollywood, Part I" }} God's Shoes is the 8th episode of season 6 of Married... with Children, also the 113th overall episode in the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Ellen L. Fogle, the episode premiered on the FOX network, airing on November 3, 1991. Synopsis Al falls out of his bedroom window after seeing a $2500 painting of Peg. When he returns to consciousness, Al tells his kids that he saw God's shoes and, with Jefferson's help and Marcy's money, decides to sell God's shoes to the masses. Plot Al falls from the second floor of his house, hitting his head, and then has an out-of-body experience in this episode. Appearing at the Heavenly Gates, then sees God's Shoes, which he said were brown and gold, had socks stitched in, and the toes were custom fitted. He spent forty days and thirty-nine nights (a parody of Noah's Ark), he also spent the fortieth night watching a pornographic movie, Planet of the D-cups. He made the Shoes and Jefferson and Al tried to market them. They failed miserably. Al had another out-of-body experience, where "God" turned out to be a spirit named Sid, who had tried the same thing in life (he died in 1925) and it also failed. Sid then gives Al the idea for The Shoehorn, a restaurant/shoe store! Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Regular cast : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *'Note:' Katey Sagal, who plays the part of Peg. does not appear in this episode. Guest starring *Tim Kazurinsky as Sidney Rimhollow *Larry Jacobson as TV Host *Brad Blumenthal as Bob (as Brad Parker) *Megan O'Hara as Lola *June Foray as Scary Mary (voice) Quotes Notes Trivia *Dr. Jonathan Blue, the host of "People to Laugh at", is played by Larry Jacobson, a staff writer and story editor for MWC. *The voice of Scary Mary is played by June Foray, who is probably best known as the voice of Rocky the Flying Squirrel on the Rocky and Bullwinkle cartoons. Goofs *Kelly mentions Al's failed attempt to walk across Lake Michigan to Canada to sell shoes. However, Lake Michigan is located entirely within the U.S., so even if Al could walk on water, it wouldn't be possible to get to Canada that way. *When Al falls out the window the first time, you can clearly see the dummy and it lands one way, yet when the camera shows the real Al, he is in a different position. *When Al fall out the window for the second time, its clearly a dummy again and it lands with its face looking into the camera. External Links * *''God's Shoes'' on Bundyology *''God's Shoes - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#113 God's Shoes'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 6 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Al's Dream